


You’re okay

by wildxships



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based off Promo, F/M, Fluff, We need this, based off leaked script, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxships/pseuds/wildxships
Summary: The one in which Bruce worries.





	You’re okay

**Author's Note:**

> Still not okay. Interrogation is from the realeased script so...

He’s concerned, distraught, anxious-scared. He’s scared out of his mind.

He looks down, down at Selina and sees her bleeding out as he pushes a rag into her body to keep the blood from flowing out.

”You’re going to be okay.” He wants to believe it. He wants her to believe it.

The last minute has been a blur. Alfred knocking Jeremiah unconscious, calling 911, her bleeding out.

“You have to be okay.”

-

Theyre rushing her out of the ambulance now, he feels like he’s on autopilot moving but not accepting any feelings. Only those of worried.

”Bruce? Are you going to leave me?” Selina says gasping for air, turning paler by the second. 

“I’m going to be right here.” The doctors start to walk faster and he knows she doesn’t have much time. “I promise.” 

They push her through the doors, and he suddenly stops. He realizes that she-one of the only people he actually cares about-might die. And he can’t do anything to help her.

He remembers the last time he was in the hospital. Alfred was dying too, because of him. 

Now Seina is dying too, because of him. It’s all because of him.

-

He’s sitting by her bedside. Staring at her  hoping she wakes up. He feels hopeless. He can’t do anything except maybe-end this once and for all.

”I’m so sorry. I’ll be back. I promise.” He brushes the curls away from her face and kisses her forehead. 

He looks at her one last time and he can’t believe it has come to this. Selina the girl he met all those years ago, the one with an energy like no other, looks lifeless.

He walks out the hospital. For justice. For her.

-

“Where is he?” Bruce says as soon as he sees Gordon. Not even caring that’s he’s okay.

”Bruce? Who?” Gordon asks attempting to appear clueless.

”Dont lie to me. I know he’s here. You know what he did right?” Bruce days nearly yelling.

”Let’s not do this h-“

”He shot Selina! He shot her and. I just. I need to talk to him. Please. I need to understand.” He looks up and Gordon sees him for what he is a broken boy that has lost to much.

”Okay.”

-

He’s in the interrogation room trying to find out from Jeremiah where the bombs are but he won’t budge.

”Tell me. How is your young lady friend?” Bruce takes a breathe and keeps quiet.

“You know why we’re destined to be friends, Bruce? Because we’re alike. You are what I used to be. At war with your true nature. Until you embrace it, you’ll never be free. I’m only trying to help.”

This angers Bruce more than he already was.

“By torturing Alfred. By trying to destroy Gotham. By shooting Selina?” Bruce starts to yell now, but tries to stay calm.

“And you think we’re alike because we both have a darkness inside of us. But the difference is, I’m in control of mine. And I will decide who I will become.”

”Oh, Bruce, you could be so strong. I see it. He sees it too.”

Immediately Bruce knows he’s talking  about- Ra's al Ghul.

-

They’ve finally beat Jeremiah and Ra’s Al Ghul and she still hasn’t woken up.

He grows more worried everyday. Alfred is constantly hovering over him, trying to help, but it doesn’t work. 

Gordon came once or twice trying to see how she was doing.

Tabitha came once, nodded at him, hugged Selina and left. He knew she was worried about her as well.

He was the only constant in the room other than her. He keeps his promise. He’s not going to leave her again.

-

“Bruce?” He hears.

”Selina you’re awake!” He says scared that this is a dream. “Let me go get the Nurse.” He tries getting up, but he feels a hand grab his arm. 

“Not yet, just stay here with me first.” She says softly, softer than she’s ever said anything and so he listens.

”Are you okay? Do you need anything? I can get you water or-“ He starts rambling but is quickly stopped by Selina.

”I love you.” She says.

He does a double take. “What?” He’s shocked, he never knew that Selina could look and be this vulnerable.

”I love you.” She says quieter. “Do you love me?”

“Of course I love you.” He says without hesitation. “There isn’t a universe anywhere where I don’t love you.”

“Really?”

”Yes really. Because there is no me with you. I am incomplete without you. Because there is no way I can be who I am if there isn’t a you.”

”Of course there would be a you. There will always be a you.”

”Yes but I wouldn’t be good, this version of who I am would not be without you.” He’s reminded of what Jeremiah and Ra’s has said about his darkness. “And no one wants that so yes in every universe there is, including this one, i am madly, irrevocably in love with any version of you.” He’s then reminded of what Gordon told him on the night of his parents’ death, that there would be light. Selina was his.

“How?” She asks in disbelief.

“How?” He questions.

”Yes! How can you out of all people be in love with me? I’m gutter trash.”

”You’re not. Not to me. To me, you are the best person I know.” He looks into her eyes with complete sincerity, she doesn’t even begin to doubt him.

”You’re the best person I know too,” She says shyly.

”Can I kiss you?” He asks.

”Bruce you don’t have to-“ she’s quickly interrupted by his lips on hers and it was like the entire world was fading away. And if it did, they wouldn’t care. As long as they were the last two people.

**Author's Note:**

> Did not even proof read so, sorry?


End file.
